


Still the Same!

by Allastra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Female Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allastra/pseuds/Allastra
Summary: After being attacked at school, everyone finds out Joey's secret, this is a story about after everyone has found out. Fem Joey. Eventual Seto x Joey puppyshippping





	1. Chapter 1

## Chapter One

Joey was humming to himself, swapping his books out of his locker for the ones for his next class. 

“Wheeler” Joey turned and looked, eyes widening as a blade slide between his ribs. “Dirk says hello.” The stranger grinned as the blond feel to his knees clutching his side. The stranger turned and walked away, disappearing around a corner. 

Seto rounded the corner, about to make a snide comment about a dog being at his master’s feet, when he noticed the blood dripping from Joey’s hand. Seto’s brain flipped into crisis mode, removing his jacket he forced Joey’s hand away from the wound and shoved the coat against him, applying pressure against it. With one hand he pulled out his phone and called 911. 

Joey looked up at the brunet, wincing and placing his bloody hand on top of Seto’s, moving it more to the side. “Just hold on puppy, the ambulance is one the way.” Joey grit his teeth and nodded. 

Sirens came and people starting coming out the their classrooms, standing against the walls and staring at Seto holding his jacket against the blond, both of their hands covered in blood. An emergency tech ran down the hall, taking over for Seto. Two more followed after and then loaded the blond onto the stretcher. Seto followed them at a run, climbing into the ambulance with Joey without a second thought. 

“Sir can you tell me what happened to your friend?” The tech asked, the ambulance doors shut them in, immediately racing off to the nearest hospital. Joey had passed out at some point during the transfer, lying there unmoving while the tech began cutting away Joey’s shirt, stopping just above the wound. 

“I’m not sure, I came around the corner and he was on the floor bleeding.” The tech cleared his throat, taking his first look at the cut. “Looks like your friend was stabbed, did you see anyone else in the hall?” The tech cut the rest of the shirt away, revealing a bandage already wrapped around the blonde’s chest. The tech inspected the bandage, realizing it was binding Joey’s chest rather than holding a second wound, he ignored it. 

Seto swallowed hard, unable to stop staring. Which his shirt cut away Joey was clearly not a he at all. If he hadn’t seen it himself he would’ve believed the blonde in front of him was Joey’s twin, a female twin.

The ambulance pulled up at the hospital and everyone started moving at once. Seto followed them as far as he could, telling the nurse as much information as he could. Joey was taken to the ER and Seto was taken to the waiting room, the police were there waiting for his statement. After giving it again he went and washed his hands, splashing his face with water and staring into the mirror.

Seto returned to the waiting room and sat down heavily, staring out the window and waiting for someone to tell him Joey was ok. Eventually the geek squad filtered in around him. Some of them tried to talk to him, but Seto barely heard a word they said. They all eventually gave up and talked amongst themselves.

The nurse came over, looking around she spotted Seto and moved to stand in front of him. “Your friend’s surgery went well, the wound was fairly shallow. Once the police are done talking to her, you can go in to see her.” She paused and looked at the group the was with Kaiba. “Only two people at a time please. She lost a lot of blood and needs rest.” She walked away, leaving the entire nerd squad circling around Seto. 

“Did they say her? Kaiba what.” The police walked by, making eye contact with the nurse, Seto nodded and pushed through Joey’s friends, ignoring them. He took long strides towards Joey’s hospital room. Yugi followed him, walking into the room after him.

Joey looked up, staring at the door when it opened and Seto stepped through, followed by Yugi. Joey sat up slowly smiling at the two. “Hey guys.” Yugi stopped mid stride, his eyes wide as he stared at Joey. The blonde noticed the stare and immediately grabbed the sheets pulling them over her chest, her face turning red.

Seto walked forward and looked over the blonde, reaching the end of Joey’s be he grabbing the medical chart, his eyes darted back and forth as he read it. Seto placed the chart back in place nodding once. “You’ll be fine.” Glancing once at the blonde before turning and leaving the room.

Joey stared down at the blankets, jumping slightly as Yugi reached over and held her hand. “It’s okay Joey.” Yugi smiled at his best friend. “How are you feeling.”

“I uh, I think I’m okay… if Kaiba hadn’t been there though…” She looked over to the door. “Uh Joey, not that I mind… but… why’d you disguise yourself?”

Joey stared down at her hands, unsure how to answer. “I just… can we talk about it another time? “  Yugi smiled, “It’s okay Joey, don’t worry about it. Do you wanna see everyone else right now? We can always come back later…”

“I think for now I need some rest. I should be out tomorrow, they just want to keep me overnight for observation…” 

“Sounds good, I’ll see you later.” Yugi left the room and Joey let out a long sigh. Glad that Yugi understood. He really was a great friend. She let herself relax back into the hospital bed closing her eyes for a moment. The door opened again and someone sat beside her bed.

“Hey sport, how ya feeling?” Joey’s dad was sitting beside her, he reached out to hold her hand. “I’m okay dad, they’re gonna let me out tomorrow.”

“I’m glad you’re alright, I rushed right over from the shop soon as I could. Ya had me worried there, didja see who it was?” 

“Didn’t recognize the dude that stabbed me, but he mentioned Dirk…” Joey looked at her father, watching his face twist up in anger. “You told the police right? Dey’re going ta take dat asshole off da streets right?! “ 

Joey squeezed his hand, “I don’t know if it’s enough. They should be able to get the guy that actually stabbed me, but there’s not enough to get Dirk… Listen dad, it’s going to be okay. Dirk’s just still pissed I left the gang… He was just sending a message. He’s not gonna really hurt me… I talked to the officer and they’re not going to put my gender in any of the reports… If I start going to school as a girl- maybe he’ll think I ran off.” 

“I think I should’a never asked you ta do dat in the first place. I’m so sorry Joey, this is all my fault. I thought I was protectin’ ya…” Tears rolled down his face and he stared at their hands.

“It’s okay dad, I’m fine, and once I graduate you can move and I’ll go to college… It’s not your fault dad. I wanted to be a boy, I liked playing the part. So don’t beat yourself up about it okay?” He looked up at his daughter and smiled. “Ya must be hungry, how ‘bout I grab us some food and we can hang out until I have to leave for the late shift?”

“Yeah, that sounds great.”

* * *

Joey stood outside the school gates, refusing to step through the gates. She had to go see the principal for her  _ proper  _ uniform as well as a talking to. She wasn’t sure which she was dreading more; being yelled at for lying to the school for three years, or having to actually  _ wear  _ the girls uniform. 

Bolstering her courage she stepped through the gates, immediately eyes were on her. For starters she wasn’t wearing the binder, so her clothes hung off her form. Everything suddenly felt weird. None of her clothes sat they way they would with the binder on. Ignoring the discomfort she walked into the school. 

Am arm wrapped around her neck and Tristan grinned at her. “Heya Joey, we missed you while you were gone buddy.” The familiar gesture was reassuring until she felt Tristan tense up as he got a proper look at her. “Yeah, thanks Tris.” She offered, pulling away from him. “I gotta go talk to the principal, I’ll see you in class.” She left Tristan standing at the steps, the dummy could at least have the decency to close his mouth. 

She passed through the hall mostly unbothered, most people were too self involved to spare her a glance. She paused again when she got to the principal’s office.

“Ah Miss. Wheeler, there you are. I have your school uniform here for you. I want to impress on you the seriousness of you lying to the school as you have. Had it not been for your father, and recent events we would be having a very different discussion young lady. Now then, hurry off to go change before class. I have a note here for your teacher explaining why you are late. Understood?” He peered at the blonde, the question hanging in the air like a threat.

“Oh and Miss. Wheeler, if I hear of you getting into anymore fights, as you have in the past. I will be expelling you.” Joey nodded and stood up shakily, taking the package and leaving the principal’s office. Joey walked over to the bathroom, taking a moment to realize she would have to start using the girls. She changed quickly, glaring at her reflection. “I fucking hate skirts- and pink. This is the worst.” She growled, shoving the boys uniform in her backpack and throwing it over her shoulder. 

* * *

The classroom door opened, interrupting the teacher mid lecture. All eyes turned to the door and Joey stepped through. There was dead silence for a second before the class erupted, everyone was talking, cat calls and whistles echoed around the room. Face red, Joey walked up to the teacher and handed him the note from the principal without a word. She turned and glared at the class before stomping to her seat and sitting in a huff. 

“Quiet class, That’s enough.” The teacher bellowed. The class resumed, but Joey could feel eyes from every corner of the room checking her out. By the end of class she was furious, and it took all of her self control to not punch the first person to talk to her. Tristan walked over to her after class, looking her up and down once before grinning. “Come on Joey, we have english next. Téa is gonna lose her shit.”

Joey blinked, Tristan was mostly acting normal… “What do you mean?’ She asked grabbing her bag and leaving with the brunet. “You look better in that uniform then she does. She’ll be so jealous.” Tristan winked and ran off laughing before Joey could clock him. “GET BACK HERE TRIS, I’M GONNA KILL YOU!” Joey ran after Tristan, unable to hold back the smile on her face. By the time she caught up to Tristan he was already in the classroom, hiding behind Téa.

“Tristan what are you doing! Get away from me!” Téa scolded, Tristan was ducking behind her and peering over her shoulder at the door. “Honestly, if you can’t take the punishment then stop provoking trouble.” She looked over as Joey walked up to them. “Hey Téa.” Joey held her breath waiting for Téa to say anything, but she only glanced up and down at Joey before smacking Tristan. 

“Hey what was that for!” Tristan rubbed his head, standing up once he realized Joey wasn’t going to kill him anymore. “For whatever you said to piss off Joey, you obviously deserve it.” Joey laughed and took her seat, glad that Téa didn’t comment on the sudden change.

“How are you feeling Joey?’ It took the blonde a moment to realize Téa meant her injury. “Much better thanks, I got the stitches out yesterday. Good as new” She flash the same toothy grin as always, feeling a little more herself even if she was wearing a skirt.

* * *

“LUNCH TIME! FINALLY!” Joey cheered walking towards the cafeteria with her friends. It wasn’t until they were almost at their table the Joey realized how quiet it was. Suddenly she was surrounded. Boys asking her out, girls demanding an explanation. Joey freaked, doing the first thing that came to mind, she ran. 

Joey ran up the stairwell two steps at a time, she had lost most of her pursuers the first few quick corners she had taken. Now the only ones left were fast. Really fast. Her only shot was ducking into a room and changing direction once they had passed. Putting her plan into action she peered in the window of each door she passed. She finally found one and jumped in, letting the door click shut on its own. 

She caught her breath and waiting, listening to her pursuers stampede by. She poked her head out the door, making sure the coast was clear before taking off in the opposite direction, making her way up to the roof.

“Few, hopefully they won’t find me here.” Joey breathed a sigh of relief, sliding down the door and resting. “Fleeing from your sudden fan club mutt?” Joey’s eyes snapped open at the sound of Kaiba’s voice. “I must say, that uniform does suit you better than the other one.” Joey glared at the CEO, only causing him to chuckle.

“You didn’t intimidate me before with your glare, what makes you think you look any more threatening now?” Kaiba turned back to the book he was reading, effectively ignoring Joey. 

Joey took a few deep breaths trying to calm down. ‘He saved your fucking life, don’t blow up. You can’t get into any more fights without getting expelled…’ She thought. Finally getting control of herself, she moved from the door and sat down beside Kaiba, choosing to take the high road. “Listen Kaiba, thanks for- thanks for saving me. I probably wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t been there.” Kaiba looked at her, a frown on his face. “I just did what anyone else would’ve. Forget it.”

Joey shook her head, pulling her backpack off her shoulder she slid it into her lap. She opened it and rooted around for her lunch, deciding Kaiba wouldn’t accept any more thanks. She pulled out a sandwich and unwrapped it carefully and started eating. Joey was sitting cross legged beside Kaiba, enjoying the breeze from being up on the roof. Joey pushed her bag off of her lap and moved one leg so that her foot was on the ground with her knee bent, the other leg tucked under it. She stretched, her arms behind her head. She closed her eyes, relaxing against the fence they were leaning against.

Seto let his eyes glance over at her. In almost every way it was the same blonde idiot he fought with every day. Yet here was this girl, sitting beside him and completely ignoring him. A gust of wind swept the roof and Joey’s skirt flared up against her chest. “FUCK” Joey’s eyes snapped open and she immediately pushed the skirt down. Kaiba chuckled and turned his attention back to his book, watching Joey from the corner of his eye. 

The stood up, grabbing her bag and stomped off toward the door. One hand holding the fabric of her skirt, stopping it from taking off again. “I fucking hate skirts” she mumbled, grabbing the door and walking back inside. She slammed the door behind her. Once she was gone Kaiba let himself breakout in fits of laughter, unable to contain it anymore.

* * *

“I’m not fucking wearing that.” Joey glared down at her new gym uniform. “Who fucking decide this was even a uniform.” Téa couldn’t help but laugh at Joey’s outburst. She agreed with Joey, but somehow her complete surprise at actually having to wear it was hilarious.

“It’s not that bad, just put it on. You’ve got great legs, what are you worried about.” 

“That’s not helpful Téa.” Joey grumbled, glaring at the uniform once more, wishing it to catch fire so she wouldn’t have to wear it. After more grumbling Joey finally put on the uniform. 

“I’m wearing fucking swimsuit bottoms and a tight t-shirt, how is this  _ appropriate?”  _ Joey demanded, sulking next to Téa. “Don’t worry about it, once we start moving you won't even notice.

“How do I not notice I’m not wearing anything! This is the worst!” They left the change room and joined their class outside. Joey received a few more wolf whistles before the teacher made them quiet down. He gave Joey a once over, leering slightly. 

“Alright ladies, you’ll be playing soccer over in field A. Wheeler take it easy, we don’t want you ripping open your side. Boys, you’ll be playing the same in field B.” The boys ran past the girls on their way to field B. Some grinning as they ran past. Most of the girls paired off and mostly practiced passing the ball back and forth. Joey and Téa paired up, moving to the farthest part of the field almost out of the coach and more importantly the boys view.

“This sucks.” Joey remarked bouncing the ball back and forth on her knees before letting it drop and passing it to Téa. “It’s not like you could play all out anyways.” 

“I guess, still… I like soccer… I’m good at soccer…”

“Then stop sulking, you can always join the team once your side is healed. It’s not like you’ll never play again. Hey, I’m going shopping this weekend with Mai, you wanna come? ” Joey shrugged, “I donno, I kinda wanna just hang around the game shop or the arcade. Do something normal ya know?”

“Yeah but don’t you want to get some new clothes?” Téa offered, lightly kicking the ball. It barely made it’s way to Joey.  The blonde frowned and popped the ball up again, bouncing it back and forth. “I have clothes.” 

“I just thought maybe you would want some… girls clothes.” Téa sighed when Joey glared at her. “I’m just saying, all of the clothes you normally wear were a disguise. I’m not saying you have to buy dresses or skirts. Just something that actually fits you.” Joey dropped the ball, letting it roll away. 

“I guess you’re right… but I like my clothes.” 

“Well I’m not forcing you to buy anything. At most I’ll make you try a few things on. Only stuff I think you’ll like. Ok?”  Joey shot Téa a lopsided smile. “I guess that’s ok…”

“Great! Do you think we could do something about your hair too! It’s always driven me crazy.” Joey laughed. “We’ll see. Why don’t I let you style it, and we’ll go from there.” Téa grinned, “Awesome! I’ll tell Mai to pick us up from your place then! This is going to be so fun!” 


	2. Chapter 2

## Chapter Two

Joey yawned, opening her apartment. Téa marched in with a huge bag of supplies. Joey shook her head and closed the door. “Hope you aren’t going to lug all of that around all day.” Joey commented followed Téa as she dragged it into the livingroom. 

“Where’s your bathroom?” Joey led Téa over to the bathroom, she leaned in the doorway and watched as Téa unloaded things from the bag. She plugged in a straightner, then started unloading a bunch of products. “Have you showered yet?” She asked, finally turning and surveying Joey’s outfit. She was wearing a loose white t-shirt with some bands logo on it and cargo shorts that looked two sizes too big. A belt was the only thing stopping them from falling off her waist. 

“Uh, I wasn’t planning on it…” Joey shrugged, looking curiously at all of the things Téa was pulling out of the bag. “What is all of that stuff?” 

“Here, use this shampoo, conditioner and body wash. Oh, and shave your legs.” Téa grinned at Joey leaving everything Joey would need for her shower on the counter. With a sigh Joey closed the door to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Téa looked around, finding Joey’s room she went inside and dug through Joey’s closet. “God, none of this will do, I hope she gets some new clothes.”

“Uh Téa” Joey voice called from the bathroom.

“Yeah?” 

“I don’t know how to uh…” Téa walked over to the bathroom, Joey had a towel wrapped around her body and she was standing holding the razor and shaving cream. Téa chucked at the sight, pushing into the bathroom and closing the door.,

“Here, sit down on the toilet and put your leg up on the side of the tub.” Téa sat on the edge of the tub, taking Joey’s leg and putting it across her lap. She shook the can of shaving cream and sprayed the gel into her hand. She smoothed it onto Joey’s leg, laughing at the face the blonde made as the gel changed to foam.

“You always want to pull the razor from your ankle up. Like this see. You try.” Téa gently dragged the razor up Joey’s leg, shaking off the foam before handing it over. Joey bit her lip and carefully put the razor to her skin. “This is fucking nuts.” Very carefully Joey dragged the razor up, shaking it off just as Téa did before.

“See not so hard. When you’re done make sure you use this body lotion on your legs.” Téa got up and left Joey to finish up.

A knock came at the door, Téa got up and answered it. Mai grinned and walked in. “Hi hun, how are you! I have to say when you told me we were meeting up at Joey’s I was confused.” They hugged and moved into the livingroom. “You’ll understand once Joey comes out of the bathroom.” Téa had decided not to tell Mai about Joey, figuring Mai wouldn’t believe her until she saw for herself anyways.

The door to the bathroom opened and Joey stood in the doorway, still in a towel. “Hey Mai.” She said weakly, wrapping one arm across her chest. “Joey!” Mai stared wide eyed, she stood and walked over to her. “Well honey, I never would’ve guessed! You sure had me fooled.” Mai leaned in and hugged Joey, laughing. “Now I understand why Téa wanted to bring you shopping with us. And here I was fretting that you two were going out.” She laughed again, “This will be fun, go get dressed hun.” Joey looked past Téa helplessly, before turning around and going back into the bathroom.

Joey reemerged redressed in the same clothes she had on earlier. “Oh sweetie, don’t you have anything else?” Mai asked looking Joey up and down. Joey frowned, “There’s nothing wrong with what I’m wearing.”

“Other than the fact that none of it fits you?” Téa chimed in, pushing Joey back into the bathroom. She forced the blonde to sit down again on the toilet, having her face the wall. Téa picked a brush out of her bag and started brushing Joey’s wet hair. “Owww watch it.” 

“Oh shush I barely pulled at all. Do you even ever brush your hair!” Téa finished brushing Joey’s hair, marveling at how long it really was lying flat instead of sticking it up the way it normally did. 

Joey started fidgeting the longer Téa made her sit still. “How much longer Téa.” 

“Just sit still, I’m almost done. There see, that wasn’t so bad.” Téa stepped back and let Joey look at herself in the mirror. “Whoa” Joey’s hair was parted on to the side, her bangs styled out of her face. “Huh, I look like a girl.” Joey said, gently touching her hair. 

“Now we just need to get you some clothes that fit! Well, what are we waiting for! Let's get going.” 

* * *

Joey groaned as Téa handed her another dress over the dressing room door. “Try this one on Joey! The colours will look great on you!” 

“How much more do I have to try on!” She whined, trying to pull the dress over her head. 

“AH help, I’m stuck.” Mai came in to help Joey, but started laughing as she saw her. 

“Joey that’s a wrap dress, you can’t just throw it over your head like the others, here.” Mai pulled the dress back over Joey’s head. Joey blushed and wrapped around her chest. 

“I guess you don’t have any bras huh? We’ll stop over and get you some after we’re done here ok?” Mai smiled warmly at Joey and showed her how to put on the dress properly. Joey’s face remained red well after Mai left the room again to go hunting for more things to try on. 

* * *

Joey was exhausted. Téa and Mai had spent hours picking out clothes and making her try them on. She now had a new wardrobe, that even included a few dresses that Mai had bought for her. The girls had finally decided that they we’re done at the mall, and were on their way back to Joey’s apartment. 

Joey wanted to go home and collapse on her bed, but they were going to go join everyone else at the Kame game shop. Mai pulled up at Joey’s apartment, smiling. “Now, which outfit should she put on?” Mai asked, looking over at Joey and the pile of bags she had in the backseat with her.

“As long as she changes, it won’t really matter.” They all walked into the building together. Téa and Mai pushed Joey into her room and started unpacking her new clothes. They spread everything out her bed and started trying to make an outfit. Joey slumped against the wall and slid down. Closing her eyes and ignoring Téa and Mai.

A shirt hit her in the face and Joey opened her eyes. Téa  was standing in front of her, her hands on her hips. “Please just change and we’ll go relax at Yugi’s ok?” Joey muttered something under her breath, but she did get up and look at the shirt Téa had tossed at her. They had picked almost the same thing she was already wearing, except they actually fit her. She could even wear the board shorts without a belt. The t-shirt was dark green with a baby red eyes on it.

“There see, much better.” Joey stepped out of her room and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. “I guess? I still think the shirt is too short.” Joey mumbled, pulling the edge of her shirt back down from where it had rolled up.

“It’s fine, trust me. Let’s go.”

* * *

The bell chimed as the three girls entered the shop. Solomon Moto smiled, “Hello ladies, Yugi is in the living room go on through. Oh who is this lovely young lady.” Faster than you could blink he was in front of Joey, holding her hand and kissing the back of it. Joey yanked her hand away and laughed nervously. “Uh it’s me gramps… Joey.”

“Oh well of course it is, hello Joey.” The old man nodded before sputtering, “Wait what?” The three hurried past him, into the living room, leaving him watching after them questioningly.

“Hey guys!” Joey called, dropping onto the couch. Yugi and Tristan had been dueling at the coffee table while Bakura watched. The tv was playing a repeat of the regional championships, the sound down low. “Hey, how was shopping?” Yugi smiled, playing a card face down. 

“It was exhausting. I don’t think I’ve tried so many things on in a day before.” Joey whined, blowing her bangs out of her face. “I think Joey did pretty well. We got her clothes that will actually fit her. As you can see.” Téa chimed, taking a seat beside Bakura.

“For the life of me I don’t understand why she hates skirts though.” Mai commented, sitting beside Joey. 

Before they knew it the sky was dark and it was time for everyone to go home. “You want a ride Joey?” Mai offered, watching as the blonde stretched revealing her stomach. “Nah, It’s nice out. I think I’ll walk.” 

“I’ll walk with you.” Joey shot Tristan a grateful grin, nodding her agreement. 

“Alright, let's get going then.” Waving goodbye they headed off in the direction of Joey’s apartment.

“Hey uh, you look nice.” Joey looked over at Tristan, shaking her head slightly. “I’m still the same person man, you don’t have to be all weird.” 

“I know you're the same, it’s just weird ya know… I can’t help it… You're hot now…” Joey burst out laughing. “Oh yeah? Well I can still kick your ass.” They went running up the street, laughing. Joey punched Tristan in the shoulder when she caught up to him. “Yeah alright, I get it.” Both were grinning at each other. “You sure fooled us though, I mean I would’ve never known, unless you told me I guess… Why didn’t you tell me.” Shoving his hands in his pockets, Tristan kicked at rock in their path.

“Well, I dunno… I’m still the same… I just disguised myself a little. Honestly I barely even thought about it. I was gonna tell ya though…” Tristan looked up at Joey. “Really?”

“Yeah, I had it all planned out. I was gonna come to prom all dressed up and watch while your jaw dropped to the floor.” 

“Well I’m glad we found out… cuz honestly we’ve been missing out on the view.” Joey clocked Tristan, but both of them started laughing immediately after. “Yeah yeah sure. Laugh all you want. It a fucking crime those uniforms I swear!”

“Thank god for pervy board members.” They got to Joey’s apartment before long. Joey waved goodbye and ran inside, Tristan stood there for a few minutes watching her go in before heading home as well.

* * *

“Hey dad, I thought you had the late shift tonight?” Joey called from the hallway. She walked into the living room dropping down on the couch next to her dad.

“Nah, I have a double shift tomorrow though. Did you have fun with your friends today? I see they got you a new wardrobe from the look of all that stuff in your room.” He clucked, seeing his daughter’s face change to a scowl. “Yeah, it’s a good think I work tomorrow. I don’t know how I ended up with so much honestly.”

“I think it’s great, dress however you like. You’ll always be my princess.” He burst out laughing as Joey turned a murderous look on her father. “The hell I am!” She growled out, crossing her arms.

“I’m heading off to bed, don’t stay up to late.” He went to ruffle her hair, but ended up placing his hand on her shoulder instead; narrowly avoiding getting hair gunk all over his hand. “And wash that stuff out before you go to bed.” He called, closing the door to his room closed behind him.

Stifling a yawn Joey went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP. 

Joey’s arm reached out and she slammed it on the alarm. She sat up slowly in bed and stretched. She got up and sleepily put on her work uniform. She stumbled into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and splashing her face with cold water to help her wake. Staring at her reflection she reached for the brush Téa had left and started dragging it through her hair. 

Without the products it still stood up in its old fashion, but after a bit of extra brushing it lay smoother, leaving it looking neat and smooth. She moved on to the kitchen and made some toast, glancing at her watch while she waited. Her dad was already at work, he had left her a lunch on the counter. Smiling she picked it up and shoved the paper bag into her backpack. Her toast popped and her grabbed it, sticking a slice in her mouth while she put on her shoes. 

She walked down the street to the cafe where she worked as a cashier. Luckily she didn’t have to deal with everyone freaking out about her being a girl. She was looking forward to everyone acting the same around her for once. She had applied and gotten the job as a girl both to hide the job from the school; since she wasn’t supposed to have one, and as a place to hide and just be herself. It was one of the only places she actually went without a disguise.

“Morning Joey.” She waved at a co-worker and joined her behind the counter. “Hey Alice, how’s it going?” She smiled, putting on the apron that completed her work uniform.

“Oh not much, Jules and I are fighting again, but he’ll realize he’s being an idiot sooner or later.” Joey shook her head and smiled at Alice.

The door chimed signalling a customer, Joey put on her most charming smiled and welcomed the customer, taking their order. The shift went by quickly, both girls made a decent amount of tips. Alice took off first, waving to Joey; who had to wait for the next shift to come in.

The cafe was empty and all the chores were done so Joey doodled on one of the paper bags that they used for pastries. The door chimed and she looked up from her doodle, a smile plastered on her face. “Welcome to Sweet’s Cafe, what can I get you?” 

“JOEY!” Mokuba ran up to the counter, grinning ear the ear. “I didn’t know you worked here! I love this place! I finally got Seto to come with me.”

“Well hey kiddo, what can I get you?” Joey smiled at Mokuba, ignoring the older Kaiba who was standing off to the side watching them.

“I’ll have a medium hot chocolate with extra whip cream, a larger black coffee, and two cherry danishes please.” Joey smiled, ringing up the order. Kaiba stepped forward and handed her a few bills before she could even say the total. He walked off to sit at one of the tables by the window, ignoring the change that Joey tried to hand him.

“Is he always that grumpy.” Joey whispered to Mokuba, smirking when Seto’s eye twitched, signalling that he had heard her.

“Oh don’t mind him. How long have you been working here?” Mokuba watched while Joey steamed the milk for his hot chocolate. “About a year, I only have a few shifts a week but it helps cover anything I need to buy usually.” Joey grimaced slightly remembering the shopping spree from the other day. 

Finishing up she add as much whip cream as could fit on Mokuba’s mug and slide the cup toward him. She followed him to the table with Kaiba, placing his coffee and the danishes down on the table while Mokuba tried not to spill his hot chocolate. “Is there any cinnamon?”

“Oh yeah, one sec.” Joey reached behind the counter and produced a shaker filled with cinnamon. She shook it over Mokuba’s whipped cream. “Thanks Joey.” 

Joey ruffled Mokuba’s hair slightly and went back behind the counter. The brothers kept to themselves, but when they left Mokuba made sure to catch Joey’s eye and wave.

The rest of her shift was uneventful and soon she was on her way home again, her tips overflowing from her pockets.


	3. Chapter 3

## Chapter Three

Joey groaned, rolling over to smack her alarm. She flipped back over, hoping to sleep a little longer when her father called from outside her door. “Joey, Téa is here to walk to school with you, get up.”

“Alright, alright. I’m up.” Joey called, shivering when the cool air of the room hit her. Téa knocked once and came into the room, frowning at Joey. “You should already be up and dressed, hurry up! I’m not going to be late just because I came to get you.” 

The blonde shrugged, gathering her uniform and going to the bathroom. “Why are did you stop by Téa, I’m gonna see you in class anyways.” 

“I came to help you with your hair.” Joey crossed her arms across her chest. “There's nothing wrong with my hair.” 

“Just hurry up, I promise won't take as long as yesterday.” Joey opened the bathroom door and let Tea in. She sat down and watched Tea pull out a brush and a handful or bobby pins. She dragged the brush through Joey's hair, being careful not to pull. Then she started pinning it in place, forcing it to lie flat.

“There see, that wasn't so bad. Let's go.” Joey looked into the mirror as she passed it. “Why are you so obsessed with my hair anyways?” tea put her hands on her hips. 

“I'm not obsessed, I just think you should put a bit more effort into looking nice.

“Just hurry up, I promise it won’t take as long as yesterday.” Joey opened the door and let Téa in. She sat down and watched Téa pull out a flat brush and a handful of bobby pins. She dragged the brush through the blonde’s hair. Then she started pinning it in place, forcing it to lie flat.

“There see, that wasn’t so bad. Let’s go.” Joey looked in the mirror as she padded it. “Why are you so obsessed with my hair anyways?” Téa put her hands on her hips. “I’m not obsessed, i just think you should put a bit more effort into looking nice.” 

“Tch whatever, let’s go.” Joey grabbed her backpack and threw it over her shoulder. “Later dad.” 

When Téa and Joey walked into their first class. “Gez Téa , and you thought we’d be late. We’re the first ones here!” Joey complained, tossing her bag on her desk and sitting down. “Yeah well, I happen to like being here early. Did you finish the homework?” A panicked look crossed Joey’s face. “Uh what homework…” 

“Ugh you’re hopeless here.” Téa sat down beside Joey and pulled out the worksheet the teacher had assigned before the weekend. “Do you at least have the sheet?” She watched as Joey pulled her books out of her bag, flipping open the textbook. “Uh, yeah this is it right? I started it with Yugi on Friday but then I guess I forgot about it.” Joey started working on the homework with Téa helping out when she was stuck.

The door opened and neither looked up as Kaiba walked in. He peered around the room for a moment, taking an envelope out of his briefcase before walking into the room. He dropped it on Joey’s desk as he past, not slowing until he reached his own desk. Joey paused and looked up over at Kaiba. He had his laptop out and was typing. With a shrug Joey moved the envelope into her bag before continuing with her homework.

“What is that?” Téa whispered. “I dunno, I’ll look it at lunch. He doesn’t seem to care that I’m ignoring it” Joey finished her homework as everyone else started coming into the room. “See Joey, it’s a good thing we got here early, it was just enough time for you to finish your homework.”

“Yeah yeah, spare me the lecture.” Joey turned and looked back at Kaiba, who was still working on his computer. 

* * *

At lunch Joey stayed in her seat while everyone else filled out, headed to the cafeteria. All morning she has been burning to open the envelope and see what was inside. Once the room was empty she pulled it out of her bag. 

She turned it over in her hands but there wasn’t anything written on the outside. She carefully tore open the envelope, and a single card came out. It was an invitation to some black tie gala event. Frowning she turned it over but there wasn’t anything written on it. “The fuck?”

Putting the invitation back into the envelope, Joey decided to see if she could find Kaiba and ask him what the invitation was for. Thinking for a moment, she decided to check the roof first.

“What do you want mutt?” Joey growled. “I’m not a dog Kaiba. I’m just here to ask what this gala thing is all about? Or did you just accidentally drop it on my desk?” Joey held up the envelope. Kaiba smirked. “It’s an invitation.” 

“I know it’s an invitation but why give it to me?” Kaiba sighed, “Do I have to explain everything. I’d like you to attend with me.”

“You mean like a date?” 

“Heh, I figured you’d be the only girl in the school that wouldn’t see it as more than it is. Let me spell it out for you, I just need someone on my arm so that people stop trying to make me take their daughters. Up for it?” Kaiba stood and looked Joey in the eye, making the blonde nervous. “What would I have to do?”

“I’ll send a driver to pick you up before hand. I’ll provide the dress and shoes. You just need to smile and look pretty on my arm. You’ll be compensated for your time of course.” Joey frowned, looking down at her hands. She started fiddling with the lip of the envelope. “It’s ok, I owe you my life… I can stand a night of your company. It’s the least I can do really.” She looked up shyly into Kaiba’s eyes, unsure of what else to say.

“Excellent. I’ll send a car to pick you up an hour before.” Kaiba turned and sat back down, obviously done with the conversation. Joey slipped the invitation back into her bag and headed down to the cafeteria for lunch. Her friends would never believe this.

* * *

The night for the gala finally came. Téa insisted on coming over and doing Joey’s hair and makeup before Kaiba’s driver picked her up. In the end, she was the only one Joey had told about the gala. Joey was ridiculously nervous and Téa had helped her get as ready as she could be. “Oh god why did I agree to this. What if he just hands me a dog costume when I show up. What if he makes me wear three inch heels! How will I walk! I’m going to make a fool of myself. Why did I agree too go.” 

“Don’t worry, Kaiba clearly wants you as arm candy. It wouldn’t be worth it for him to make you look silly. I wish I knew what colour your dress was. Oh well this will have to do.” Joey looked at herself in the mirror. “My hair so smooth…” She reached up brushed her fingers delicately over her hair. “Yes, now don’t fuss with it. Straightened hair gets tangled more easily.” A knock sounded at the door. “Well, I think that’s my ride…” Joey swallowed hard and looked at Téa again.

“You’re sure this isn’t all some practical joke?” Joey asked. “No, now go on!” Téa gave Joey a playful push towards the door. Opening it, Joey was greeted by Kaiba’s driver. Joey grabbed the invitation from the counter before leaving, locking the door behind them. 

The drive to Kaiba’s mansion was relatively short. Joey tried to stare out the window and calm down a bit, but as soon as they pulled up her nerves spiked again. The drive came around and opened the door, offering her his hand. She ignored it and got out on her own, following him inside. He led her up the stairs to a spare bedroom. In it was a dress that was deep blue and a pair of kitten heels.

“If you need any assistance a maid will be just outside, just call and she will come help.” The driver turned and left Joey alone. Probably going to inform Kaiba that she was here. Joey walked into the room, shutting the door behind her and held up the dress. It didn’t seem too complicated to get on. With a shrug she placed it on the bed and removed what she had been wearing, being careful not to upset her hair as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. 

She unzipped the back of the dress and stepped into it, pulling her arms through the sleeves, she realized they would sit on her upper arms instead of her shoulders. The dress hugged her body tightly until just above the knees where it flared out. She walked into the bathroom connected to her room and frowned at her bra straps. With a shrug she remove the bra before trying to do up the dress. She popped her head out of the door and looked for the maid that was waiting to help her. “Could you help me zip this up.”

The woman came into the room and helped her close the dress. Joey inhaled sharply when the garment was zipped up. It was tight, tighter than she’d expected. It hugged her form like a glove. The maid set the heels in front of her for her to step into. Joey slipped them one and experimented walking around. They weren’t so bad really, luckily the shoes Kaiba had gotten were fairly low.

“Now just a few finishing touches, are your ears pierced dear?” The woman went to the nightstand and picked up a wooden box, opening it to reveal a stunning diamond necklace and matching earrings. “Uh no, they aren’t”

“Oh well, just the necklace then, here allow me to put it on you.” The woman stood behind Joey and fastened the necklace.

“There, you and Mr Kaiba will make a stunning pair. Come with me I’ll show you where you can wait for him.” Joey followed her back downstairs into a sitting room. Mokuba was on the couch playing a video game. 

“Wow Joey, you look amazing! Seto should be down any minute, he’s probably trying to get some last minute work in before he loses his whole night to this event.” Joey smiled at Mokuba and decided to try to sit in the dress. She lowered herself carefully into an armchair and watched Mokuba play.

All too soon Kaiba came down the staircase. He was wearing a black tuxedo complete with matching comberbun and tie. “Come on mutt, it’s time to go.” He called, walking up to Joey and Mokuba.

“You’re going to have to call me by my name if you want me to come with you.” Joey crossed her arms and glared at Kaiba. He smirked and extended an hand. “Hnn, what should I call you then? Joey doesn’t seem appropriate for the occasion, and Joseph clearly isn’t your name either.” 

Joey let out a sigh, dropping her arms and accepting Kaiba’s help up. “Josephine.” Kaiba placed her hand on his arm and started guiding her towards the door. “Heh, alright then. Goodnight Mokuba, don’t stay up past your bedtime.” Mokuba grinned. “I won’t, have fun you two!” 

Kaiba led Joey to a limo that had pulled up to the door while they were inside. The driver opened the door, and Kaiba helped her get inside before moving to the other side and getting in beside her. “Oh I forgot the invitation upstairs!” Joey started to get up but Kaiba put a hand on her shoulder, chuckling slightly. “It’s fine, they have a list. We don’t need it.” Joey settled back into her seat, her face red. 

* * *

The ride to the banquet hall was quiet, Joey spent most of it staring out the window, her hands clenched in her lap. The limo pulled up to the door and Kaiba got out and walked around the vehicle, opening her door himself and offering her a hand out. Unsure on her feet, she accepted and felt him pull her out. He once again looped her arm through his and lead her inside. “Just take a deep breath and smile.” He whispered, though he just stared right ahead, his usual stoic expression in place.

Joey smiled and cameras flashed, blinding her. She let Kaiba led her into the event, and a steward announced them; must to Joey’s continued embarassment. Someone else led them to the table they would be seated at, though Joey didn’t pay any attention. 

Instead she stared around the room. Never before had she seen such a lavish ballroom. There were tables with white silk tablecloths set up to one side of the room. Chandeliers with candles in them hung from the ceiling. And on the other side of the room there was a small orchestra playing softly by a large dance floor. There were richly dressed people standing around and chatting amongst themselves.

“Hello Mr Kaiba! Pleasure to see you again. Who is this lovely young woman with you? She’s absolutely stunning.” A portly man in his 40s had approached the pair. Kaiba shook his hand, his left arm wrapping around Joey’s waist. “This is Josephine. Josephine this is Carl Sampson and his wife Sarah.” Kaiba introduced. Joey wasn’t sure what to do at first, but copied Sarah and curtsied rather than shaking hands with the pair.

Joey soon found herself smiling politely and curtsying at each group that came to speak with Kaiba. He kept his arm around her the whole time, almost as if he was protecting her from the rest of the party. Once the hall was full everyone was asked to sit at their table and dinner was served. 

Joey ate slowly with tiny bite sized pieces, trying her hardest not to embarrass Kaiba. He would look over at her, smile ever so slightly and then continue talking with the person on his left. Never before had Joey heard him talk to much at one time. His voice was actually nice, when he wasn’t being a sarcastic asshole.

As the evening carried on, Joey got more and more bored. She tried making up stories about the people she saw. There was an old gentleman, that seemed to be there with his mistress. Or maybe it was his daughter. Joey imagined what their life was like, watching them until they went out of view behind others. The orchestra picked up and started playing louder. Couples moved to the dance floor and started twirling around each other.

It was beautiful and she was mesmerized by the twirl of the women's dresses as they all moved in sync. “Would you like to dance?” The question started the blonde. Joey just stared at Kaiba as if he’d grown an extra head. “I don’t know how” Kaiba stood and offered his hand. “Just follow my lead and you’ll be fine.”

Joey took his hand, standing shakily. She let Kaiba lead her to the dance floor. He placed one hand on her waist and held her hand with the other. After a moment she settled her other hand on his arm, copying the other couples. When Kaiba first started moving she stumbled a little, tripping over her own feet trying to mirror Kaiba’s feet. “Don’t watch your feet, just look at me and relax.” Joey looked up, too worried about stepping on Kaiba’s feet to notice the smirk that hadn’t left his face since they had gotten to the dance floor.

“There see you're getting the hang of it. Just don’t over think it.” Kaiba’s smirk deepened into a grin and he suddenly spun Joey. She closed her eyes and let him direct her. Spinning back into his arms without tripping. All too soon the song ended and after a look from Joey, Kaiba took them back to their seats. The blonde sat back down in the chair Kaiba pulled out for her, to disoriented to really pay attention to what was going on. Kaiba watched her, sitting to her left. 

“Kaiba! There you are, I’ve been looking for you all night.” Duke Devlin pushed through to their table, sitting beside Kaiba. “Though I must say, I didn’t expect to find you on the dance floor. Introduce me to your lovely date.” Duke put on his most charming smile, reaching across the table to hold Joey’s hand. “Get your paws off me Devlin.” Joey spat icily, pulling her hand back.

Duke frowned unsure what he had done to offend the beautiful blonde. “What have you been telling this poor girl about me Kaiba!” He made a flourish of being distraught. Kaiba smirked and whispered. “You don’t recognize her Devlin. Do you make a habit of forgetting the duelist you’ve humiliated?” He sat back, his arms across his chest waiting for Devlin to recognize Joey. 

“I would never scorn a lady like that! You must be mistaken.” Joey turned facing away from the two. She didn’t want to deal with Duke. Kaiba watched her for a moment before finally introducing her. “This is Josephine Wheeler.” He watched Devlin’s jaw drop. “What but, he-she what!” Joey blushed slightly, still refusing to face the pair. Instead she watched the people on the dance floor again, leaving Devlin to Kaiba.

Kaiba chuckled, watching as Devlin came to grips with the idea that the woman with Kaiba was in fact Joey Wheeler. A duelist he had humiliated at a game he had created, before forcing her to wear a dog costume. All of the colour seemed to drain from his face. “But… he was a loud mouthed- WHAT!” Devlin stood and walked around Kaiba kneeling in front of Joey. 

“My dear lady! Forgive me! I had no idea! Truly your disguise was too good, for your beauty to be hidden from the world as it was!” He reached out and held her hand, looking like he was proposing rather than asking for forgiveness. People nearby were turning to look at the scene, wondering what was going on. Joey’s face was completely red, but Kaiba stood and saved her. “Come on Josephine, I believe we’ve stayed long enough.” 

Joey gratefully took Kaiba’s hand letting him take her away from Devlin. Once they were outside Joey let out a breath she didn’t realized she had been holding in. “He’s such a tool.” Joey grumbled, the cool air helping to clear her head. “What time is it anyways?” Kaiba glanced at his watch. “Just after midnight.”

“We’d better get going then, before I turn into a pumpkin or something.” Joey joked. The limo pulled up and Kaiba helped Joey in. The limo took off towards the mansion and Joey found herself fighting to stay awake. It wasn’t until they arrived that Joey realized where she was. “Uh, Kaiba aren’t you going to take me home?” She asked, not getting out of the vehicle.” 

“You can stay in the spare room for the night, I’ll have my driver take you home tomorrow.” Joey frowned at the finality of the statement. Apparently she didn’t have a say in the matter unless she wanted to walk home in the middle of the night. She pulled herself out of the limo, ignoring Kaiba’s hand. She followed him silently through the mansion until they came to the room she had changed in when she had first arrived earlier that night.

“There are new toothbrushes and such in the medicine cabinet.” Kaiba turned and left Joey standing at the threshold of the guest room. Joey glared at his as he disappeared down the hall into another room. With a huff Joey went into the room and closed the door behind her.

After fighting to reach the back of the dress she finally got it unzipped, having to push it down off her body. Stepping out of it she hung it up, attaching it to the door. Looking around she found her clothes she had worn earlier. She slipped on the t-shirt and went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. With a sigh she collapsed on the bed and burrowed under the blankets. Falling asleep seconds after her head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter Four

Joey buried her head under the pillow, trying to hide from the light coming out of the window beside her. Her door opened and a ball of energy jumped onto her bed. “Good morning Joey! Did you have fun last night!” Joey groaned trying to block out Mokuba’s voice. “Mokuba, stop jumping on Wheeler.” Kaiba called from the doorway. Joey peered out from under the pillow. “How are you both awake? It’s Sunday, you should be sleeping in. What time is it?” 

Joey sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Stretching her arms over her head until her joints popped in place. “It’s 10:20.” Kaiba answered, Mokuba was still sitting on the edge of her bed grinning at her. “Do you wanna play a game with me after breakfast?” Joey couldn’t help but smile at Mokuba .”Sure thing, now get out so I can get dressed. I’ll meet you downstairs.” Joey made a shooing motion with her hands waving the Kaiba brothers out of her room. 

Mokuba jumped off her bed and ran out the door. Kaiba closed it after his brother, shaking his head as he followed him downstairs. Still grinning, Joey got up and looked for her jeans, which were still folded on the nightstand. She hadn’t noticed last night but her cellphone was on the nightstand beside the folded jeans. She got dressed and ready for the day, looking through her messages as she walked downstairs.

“Apparently we made the front page, got a newspaper handy?” She asked, looking up from her phone. Mokuba nodded and led Joey to the kitchen where Seto was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the business section. Joey picked up the front of the paper and blinked at the image; it was the two of them talking to someone who had been cropped out, Kaiba had his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her against him. 

The headline read: Seto Kaiba taken? Who’s the blonde bombshell on his arm? Joey smirked and started reading the article. There were a few pictures of them together; including one of them dancing, as well as a full body shot of her in her dress. There we’re sub-articles talking about the dress and necklace and an ad offering cash to anyone who could identify the woman. 

Putting down the paper Joey pulled her phone back out and texted Téa back.

~Hey Téa, I saw the article in the Guardian, Pretty hilarious how much they want to know who I am~

~OMG, your dress was amazing! Did Kaiba pick it?~

~I dunno, I didn’t ask~

~where are you now?~

~his place…~

~OMG!~

~What? He decided it would be more convenient if I stayed in one of the guest rooms. ~

~if you say so, let me know when you get home!~

~k. I think I’m hanging around here for awhile. Promised I’d play games with Mokuba~

A servant came to ask Joey what she wanted to have for breakfast. Taken aback she asked for a black coffee and some cereal. Mokuba sat down across from Joey and started eating his cereal like he was starving. “Slow down before you choke.” Mokuba swallowed and grinned at Joey. “So what game are we gonna play” Joey asked between spoonfuls. “Umm, how about smash bros” 

“Sounds good kiddo.” The servant returned, placing the coffee and cereal in front of her. She blew on the coffee before taking a small sip. “You’ll play too right big brother?” Mokuba turned on Seto, unleashing his best puppy dog look. “Another time Mokuba? I have a lot of work to do today to get ready for the meeting with Industrial Illusions on Monday.” 

“It’s cool Mokuba, I’m sure I’ll be enough of a challenge for you! Come on, show me what you got kiddo!” Joey stood taking her coffee with her and following Mokuba when he stood and bolted towards the game room. 

* * *

Mokuba raced Joey to the game room, which wasn’t truly a fair race since Joey had no idea where she was going. She stopped in the doorway, her mouth falling open as she saw all of the games and systems. One of the far walls was covered in bookcases filled with games for almost every system. Mokuba flicked on the TV and powered up the Playstation and offering Joey one of the controllers. “Come on Joey, don’t just stand there all day!” Joey grinned and walked into the room, “Gez, you sure have a lot of games!” 

“Yeah, we end up getting as many as we can. Seto and I play each and every one we can, in order to see what the competition is doing.” Joey frowned as she sat down on a plush leather couch next to Mokuba. “What do you mean competition, doesn’t Kaiba Corp have a monopoly on making Duel Monster stuff?” Mokuba flicked through the menu, starting up a fighting game.

“Well, there’s a project in the works for our own video games and system. It’s all pretty hush hush right now, but Seto is going to reveal it at the next big game convention. I got to playtest the new system it’s awesome!” 

Joey smiled at the kid and finished off her coffee. “Sounds neat! Alright kiddo, ready to have your butt kicked?”

 

“Hey Dad, I’m home!” Joey called out as she walked into the apartment they shared. Frowning when he didn’t answer she walked into the living room and found her dad sitting on the couch reading the paper. Or rather staring at the paper, at a picture of her and Kaiba from last night.

“Why didn’t you come home last night Josephine.” A chill ran up her spine at her father’s cool tone. “Uh, it was late and Kaiba kinda decided that I should just stay over in one of the guest rooms…” Joey watched her father’s expression, unsure why he was upset. 

“I want to meet him.” 

“What?”

“I want to meet this boy. Have a talk with him man to man. It’s not proper for you to spend the night with some guy Josephine.” Joey stared at her father, “What do you mean? You never had a problem with me spending the night with Tristan or Yugi… and I had my own room and everything at Kaiba’s…”

“Josephine, I didn’t treat you as a proper young lady before, that was my fault. Now that they know you’re a girl, you will be treated and act like one. I never liked you spending the night at your friends, but I figured with your disguise it would be okay. From now on you aren’t allowed to sleep over at Yugi or Tristan’s or any boy's place. In fact you have a curfew. I want you home by 10pm and if you ever stay out all night again, you’ll be grounded.”

Joey ground her jaw, stopping herself from yelling at her father and stomped off to her room. She slammed the door behind her and collapsed into her bed, letting out a frustrated scream into her pillow.

* * *

The next day Joey managed to get up early and make it to school before most of the student population. Walking into the classroom she looking around and saw that Kaiba was the only one there. She dropped her bag off at her own desk and kept walking, stopping in front of him. “What is is mutt?” Kaiba asked, not bothering to look up at her. Joey held back a growl and took a deep breath. 

“My dad wants you to come over for dinner…” Kaiba paused his typing and looked up at the blonde, trying to decide if she was joking or not. “Why?” Joey stared down at her feet, fidgeting. “He wants to have a talk with you, he was mad about you kidnapping me the other night…”

Kaiba looked back at his computer, clicking a few times. Joey started to get irritated, feeling like she was being ignored. Just as she was about to yell at Kaiba he spoke. “I can come friday night. Does that work?” Joey’s mouth hung open and she just stared at Kaiba. Finally, she was able to manage a nod and spun around, walking stiffly back to her desk and sitting down heavily. 

Téa walked in and saw Joey walking back to her desk, she hurried over to her friends side. “Joey, what’s wrong? What happened?” Joey shook her head, a bobby pin sliding out of her hair in the process. Téa sighed and removed the pin, putting one hand on Joey’s chin she tilted her head and slid the pin back in place. She was about to press more when the teacher walked in, starting the class.

* * *

By the time lunch came Téa practically jumped on Joey and pulled her to the bathroom. She checked that no one was in the bathroom with them before turning on Joey. “What happened with Kaiba this morning? You looked so shaken when I came in!” Joey let out a sigh, “my dad wants him to come over for dinner. To have some sort of ‘talk’ with him. And he agreed to come…”

“Oh well… huh… that doesn’t seem so bad… why are you freaked out?” Joey looked down at her feet. “I dunno, I just figured he wouldn’t do it… I mean what’s the point? He told me when he asked me to go to the gala in the first place it was because I wouldn’t think it meant anything or go after him… so why would he bother with meeting my dad?” 

Téa drummed her fingers against the counter, “I’m not sure, but we never really know why Kaiba does anything. I guess the only thing to do is wait and see what happens. ”

“Yeah I guess you’re right. Thanks Téa. We should probably head to lunch before the gang sends a search party.” Joey grinned leaving the bathroom with Téa feeling a little less nervous about the upcoming dinner.


End file.
